Diary of Kate
by Link'sLily
Summary: A LOZ story (version of According to Legend) told in the perspective of 'Kate'. Each chapter is a journal entry that describes her disturbing home life, her memory loss, her kidnapping, the war around her, her love and her insanity. See an adventure full of excitement unfold and watch a young girl transform into a monster then back again. Rated T but very harsh language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

I never liked my mother. She is so bitter, literally; when I kiss her face, it tastes like poorly made coffee. Her nails always poke me when she hugs me, that's why I lee my own nails short. When all the sharp objects were taken out of my room, including my nail file, I started to bite them instead. I would never let her see this, it's funny when she sees how short they are, how confused her face is. The only thing I am grateful for, in respect to my mother's care, is my ability to read and write. Especially now that I have to stay inside more often than not, I rely on my books for entertainment. When and if I see my friends, it's nice to know I can read and they can't. Maybe that's the reason they don't want to talk to my anymore. My mother says it's because of my attitude. I don't know if I agree with that.

My mother wasn't always bitter. She used to be sweet, at least I remember her being sweet when i would talk to her. She was always so relaxed, like she was really sleepy and happy all at once. She used to hug me really tight. I didn't see her much because I would spend time with my dad, who was definitely sweet, sweet like sugar...my mother was sweet like an apple. My dad would walk with me and take me on his hunting trips. He wouldn't let me shoot a bunny and we got in a fight. That night I snuck out and shot one anyway. I liked it so I did it again. But a man found me and stole all my game and returned me home. My dad scorned me, especially in the bathroom when he was washing the red off my hands. Usually my dad liked washing me, even when I wasn't dirty, but he was angry that time I didn't like seeing him angry so I stopped killing the animals, even after he died. I can't anyway, since getting my hands on a weapon is like trying to get a dog to fuck a cat.

I think my dad kept my mom sweet and when he died he took it all away. He even took it out of the food Food tastes like nothing to me now, I;m very skinny. My mother makes me eat but I never like it. My mother is never sleepy or relaxed anymore. When I asked her why she is stressed and sad she said it's because she no longer has the time to be relaxed. I never asked her again after that.

My name is Kate. I am fourteen years old and I have black hair and purple eyes. My dad told me that the gods were using purple dye for the flowers and accidentally spilled some in my eyes. He said they liked the way it looked so they didn't fix it, which they could because they're gods. My mother told me it's because of a genetic mutation, a mix up in my DNA. She used the word 'disorder'. Sometimes I think she is not my mother and my real mother does have purple eyes and that is where I got it from. Not a mistake.

**This won't be so elegantly written because she's only fourteen so far. That will change. Every chapter will be a new journal entry. I'm actually handwriting this in a journal myself. Please excuse the grammatical errors, I was in a rush to upload this. Read, review, follow, favorite. Thank you for the support!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today I woke up five minutes late because I was dreaming about a horse. I wake up at 8:00 am every morning and I go to sleep at 9:30 (but sometimes I stay up for a while until I actually fall asleep). I have a clock to wake me up and if I ignore it my mother will come and yell. I bathe at 8:20, get dressed at 8:40 and eat breakfast at 9:00. I take my pill at 9:15 after I eat and start my studies at 9:30. Sometimes I'm allowed outside but only after my studies so my pill can work. Today I went to the river and met a boy there. I can't remember his name but I remember he was tall. My mother asked what I did when I got home. I told her I read my nature book. I finished that book two months ago. She thinks I'm a slow reader.

**I know this chapter was short and blunt but I'm trying create what a journal would look like. Some entries will be short some will be lengthy. Thanks for the reviews last time and the follows! Please give me advice/feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

My mother replaced my rose today. She won't tell me what she did with the old one but I think she threw it out. My dad gave it to me before he died. I don;t know where or how he got it. I wish I asked him. This rose is not like the old one. It is in an awkward stage of being half way bloomed. My old one was cream white and started closed and then fully bloomed. I've already missed so much of this rose's life. I wish I took better care of the old one.

_A longer entry will come after this one sorry for the length and thank you guys for the reviews/support_


	4. Chapter 4

I got in trouble today. That is why I'm locked in my room for the rest of the night. My mother thinks I slept with a man. She's wrong this time, but sometimes she's right, and sometimes, most times, she doesn't say anything at all. I don't know why she thinks I did it this time. I do not look or smell different, I am very god at hiding guilt when I do something I'm not supposed to do, usually because I am not guilty. I'm supposed to be more upset when I am punished for something I didn't do. But I'm not because there were more times I didn't get caught so this time makes up for those times I guess. When I get in trouble more times then when I actually do something wrong, that's when I'll be upset. I saw a flower today while I was at the river. It was the color of my eyes. It looked like this:

I know that's kind of a bad drawing but I had to remember it what it looked like. I brought it home to my mother but she scorned me and threw it away. She then purposely threw in heavy and slimy trash in onto of it to forever crush it and ruin it. I don't know why she hated that flower so much. Usually when I bring home daises and bluebells she puts them in a little vase. They always die by the next day.

I still don't know why my mother thinks I had sex today. Maybe its because I was outside for longer then I usually am. But she doesn't know how long I take to do it, she thinks she does. She thinks she's so smart. My ear is still red from her pinching it when she yelled at me. She didn't even say hello when I came home. She just asked where I had been and lost it when she saw the flower. Maybe she thought a boy gave it to me, maybe that's why she threw it out. Or maybe she doesn't think i had sex at all and she's just upset about the flower. I always assume that she thinks I had sex when she becomes angry at me. She never says it aloud. She would never say it aloud. It's almost time to go to bed. I don't want my mother to come in and remind me.


End file.
